Previous work by the applicant has shown that the addition of methadone maintenance reduces the level of coercion necessary to produce a given level of control in a civil commitment setting. An important corollary question is whether the performance under methadone maintenance is enhanced by the addition of parallel, long-term relatively non-coercive parole supervision. The specific research proposed here would attempt to answer this question through a follow-up interview study of 300 males initially enrolling in methadone during 1971-72. Of these, 150 would be on California civil commitment status with at least three years of the seven-year commitment remaining at the time of admission. A comparison sample of 150 not under civil commitment or other legal supervision would be closely matched to the first group, including matching on detailed pre-admission legal history variables. The interview method would be the retrospective longitudinal approach successfully employed in an earlier study. It utilizes a pre-recorded graphic display of the individual's legal history, plus methadone enrollment, and obtains quantitative data on drug use and costs, employment, criminal behavior and illicit income from the time of first narcotic use to the interview. The long-term goal is to contribute to the information needed for formulating social policy toward non-medical narcotic use. It is suggested that, while the trend is toward de facto decriminalization of all drug use and possession (except for sale), a policy of vigorously suppressing the availability of narcotics is likely to continue, along with the problem of crime associated with the high cost of illicit heroin. The proposed research will help predict the effectiveness of long-term parole aimed at controlling addiction-related crime rather than heroin use per se.